Outsides
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: The hours that I was supposed to wait soon transformed into minutes, weirdly enough. Cesare appeared through the main entrance, followed by some guards. He went towards me, again angry. "What happened?" I asked him. Cesare/Micheletto, Cesare/Lucrezia


Yes! Another fanfic for the 100 prompt challenge! Writing so much makes me so happy (^_^) Anyways, this has again suggestive themes ;) Micheletto/Cesare and mentioned Lucrezia/Cesare. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. If I owned any of the historical characters, the game or anything things would be quite different, believe me.

-.-.-.-

I waited for him outside the closed heavy wooden door that led to the pope's private headquarters. I could hear all the shouting that was going on from outside. "That damn assassin won't leave me alone! We have to insist more!" I could hear Cesare shout from outside. The pope replied something, I could guess it was something bad, since Cesare soon shouted something again. I was growing bored. It was usually the same thing every day. Those assassins would not leave us alone. They were like a pest: Everywhere. I could feel myself getting more and more tired, the only thing stopping me from falling asleep being the incessant sense of duty that led, no obligated me, to protect Cesare. Ever since we were children it had been there. Always and at every moment. I heard Cesare's footsteps coming towards the door. "Very well" He said, before opening it and going outside the room. He repressed an angry groan, and he moved his head, clearly angry, signaling me to follow him out of the Vatican.

We walked through the streets of Rome, passing surprisingly unnoticed. Not even those groups of men conjuring against the Borgia noticed us. I gritted my teeth as we passed us, the only thing stopping me from getting out my sword being Cesare's eyes, that looked at mine every time I got the urge to attack. "Don't" He then added, with a whisper. I nodded breathlessly. We had become very good friends over the years. It was after half an hour of walking, that we arrived to Castel Sant'Angelo, where Lucrezia was, or at least supposedly. Cesare looked at me. I nodded, understanding what he wanted to say to me. "Wait here" He told me, as he entered the castle. I sighed. This always happened too after seeing Alexander VI, Rodrigo Borgia. Cesare would go to see Lucrezia, that usually managed to calm him.

The hours that I was supposed to wait soon transformed into minutes, weirdly enough. Cesare appeared through the main entrance, followed by some guards. He went towards me, again angry. "What happened?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes with his brown ones. I could feel my heart skipping a beat, like it always did when I looked into my best friend's eyes. He again told me to follow him, with that attitude that he always put on whenever he was on public. He led me through streets that weren't crowded, trying to hide again. We soon arrived to his residence. "They told me that she wasn't there" He told me, once we were inside his room."Wasn't there?" I asked, not believing what he had just said. "That is a lie, she has to be there" I quickly added. Cesare looked into my eyes again, showing a weakness that was unnatural in him. "I know, but they didn't let me pass. I wonder who she was with." He told me. I nodded, and stayed silent. We both remained the next minutes sitting down on a wooden chair, not knowing what to say. Cesare looked at the sky that could be seen from the enormous window, silent and with that weakness still present. I couldn't stand it. I never could. "Cesare" I said, ready to do anything to cheer up my friend. He looked at me. "What, Miguel?" He said, soon interrupted by my mouth crashing into his. His eyes widened. It had been a long time since this had last happened. He quickly kissed back, and by some chance we both ended up on the bed.

"Insist" I told him, hours later, when it was already night time. He nodded, and smiled. "I will" He said. I looked again at him, resisting the urge to kiss him again. He looked at me again, and smiled. "Miguel, I love the way you manage to soothe me with your very presence" He said "Every single time" He said with a smile, as he turned around on the bed, covering his bare body with the silken red sheets. I touched his cheek, making him turn around, and I kissed him again. He responded again to my kiss, and as we gave ourselves away to pleasure again I couldn't help but think of my relation with Cesare. Friends? or lovers? It was a weird mixture. I knew he loved Lucrezia, but I could also tell that he loved me too. I continued kissing him. The only witness to our sin was the full moon that shone, and it didn't look like she would give us away.


End file.
